Optical network terminals (“ONT”) are used in fiber-to-the-home systems where service signals are transmitted to and from the customer premises. Fiber optic lines to the home terminate at the ONT. ONTs demultiplex the optical signal from the fiber optic line into its component signals and convert the demultiplexed optical signals to electrical signals. The electrical signals are carried into the home via other communications media, such as category 5 Ethernet cabling and coaxial cabling, or the like. As fiber optic lines do not provide power, the ONT must also be powered separately.
The exposed nature of the numerous lines, connections, ports, and interfaces of an ONT outside the home may cause the ONT to be susceptible to tampering, elemental wear, and/or other damage. Indoor ONTs exist, but also require various cabling from the ONT to different parts of the home. The indoor ONT is still susceptible to damage, and is unaesthetic and cabling is difficult to manage.
Conventional media panels are used within homes to distribute telephone, cable, and data lines inside the home. Media panels provide a localized termination point for the various lines to the home. Connections to these lines can be made available inside the home via an in-wall panel installation. The in-wall portion of the media panel provides ports and connections to the various line terminations for distribution of the connections within the home.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for providing ONTs (or a system with ONTs) that incorporate power and media panel functionalities, or other like functionalities.